PAUSE Octaven - Modern AU
by Netzup
Summary: Deux filles à l'université "Arkadia" passionnées toutes les deux du même sport, l'athlétisme. Amour, amitié, humour et une petite touche de drame seront au rendez-vous. Bref je suis nul pour les résumés. En espérant que l'histoire sera mieux :')
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fanfiction qui parle de la relation Octavia x Raven (Octaven) mais à l'université une sorte de Modern Au quoi :')**

 **J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira même s'il n'est très long. Mais je vous assure que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.**

 **L'univers de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je finissais de fermer ma valise quand soudain j'entendis un bruit résonnant jusqu'à mes oreilles, c'était ma mère qui klaxonnait elle devait surement m'attendre.

Je fis donc en sorte de me dépêcher, je regarde ma chambre une dernière fois prise de tristesse en la revoyant avant qu'une voix m'appelle : _"Octavia dépêches-toi ! On va être en retard !"_ Je descendis alors les escaliers pour rejoindre ma mère.

Ça y est c'est le grand jour je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer dans cette université "Arkadia University" après avoir attendu des années mon rêve allait enfin se réaliser.  
Mais bizarrement je me mis a faire trembler pas jambe et j'avais très vite la boule au ventre, ainsi qu'une certaine envie de retourner chez moi pour voir mes amis, et le peu de familles qu'il me reste qui me manquaient déjà .

 _"O ? Tu es avec moi ? On est arrivées."_ Quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère je sortis très vite de mes pensées et retournai à la réalité . J'ouvris la porte de la voiture, je mis un pied par terre ainsi que l'autre qui le suivait pour ensuite me lever, quand je regarda en face de moi je fus éblouie pas un bâtiment très imposant et magnifique. Devant se tenait une grande cours avec des étudiants et des professeurs qui avaient l'air d'êtres tous autant qu'ils sont, préssés, j'aperçus ensuite de grandes et opposantes marches qui joignaient le bâtiment principal entourées d'énormes piliers, c'était tellement beau que je me crus dans un rêve. D'ailleurs cette université me faisait légèrement penser à Columbia fin du moins le bâtiment qui y ressemblait comme deux goûte d'eau. Soudain une douce voix vint percer ma contemplation "Aller, viens Octavia je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre, et ensuite tu auras tout le temps pour visiter ton nouveau "chez toi". rétorqua ma mère.

On s'avançait de plus en plus de l'endroit où j'allais passer maintenant toutes mes nuits, et ce fut à ce moment précis que je ressentis à nouveau cette affreuse boule au ventre. Ma mère savait souvent quand ça n'allait pas très bien.

 _"O ? ça va ? Je te sens raide tout à coup..."_ demanda ma mère d'un ton inquiet.

 _"Oui oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu nerveuse."_

 _"Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien tu n'as pas à t'en faire."_

Je lui souri, elle me pris la main et on continua notre chemin.

On se trouvaient maintenant en face de la porte de ma future chambre. Ma mère me fit un bisou sur la joue :

 _"Je dois m'en aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attends. Prends soin de toi ma chérie."_ dit-elle l'air assez triste.

Sous ses paroles douces je savais qu'elle avait du mal me quitter, me laisser là toute seul, sans quelqu'un de proche pour me tenir compagnie elle a du aussi se rendre compte, que, en se levant, tous les matins elle ne reverra plus jamais sa fille se préparer des tartines de beurre de cacahuète tout en écoutant de la musique, ce qui avait le dont de l'énerver d'ailleurs vu que j'entendais jamais son "bonjour", ce qui la poussait à m'enlever mon casque de la tête.

Elle parti donc d'un air attristé mais à la fois joyeux de savoir que sa fille l'opportunité de réaliser un de ses rêves.  
Je me mis a sourire du coin de la lèvre car je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je la voie triste, au bord des larmes, puis je lui dit un:

 _"Au revoir maman, on se retrouve aux prochaines vancances."_

Elle se retourna et me fit un grand sourire avant de repartir dans son chemin.

Bon, me voilà maintenant nez nez avec cette porte. Après quelques petites minutes plantée là à attendre attendre je me décide enfin à l'ouvrir avec l'aide d'une des clés qu'on m'avais donnée à l'accueil.

Je tombe nez nez sur une jeune fille de mon âge avec des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, une magnifique chevelure blonde légèrement ondulée qui lui arrivent dans le milieu du dos, bref, elle était très jolie.

 _"Salut, ravie de te rencontrer. Moi c'est Clarke."_

Je lui serre la main, _"Octavia, j'imagine que tu viens d'arriver toi aussi ?"_

"Oui, sinon on ne serait pas dans la même chambre" Dit-elle d'un air amusé .

 _"Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oubliée qu'ici on ne mélangeait pas les différents niveaux."_

 _"Je vois que t'es arrivée avant moi t'as surement eu le temps de t'installer, donc de choisir ton lit."_

 _"Hum hum j'ai pris celui en dessous de la fenêtre, l'autre est à toi."_

Je m'installe alors près de mon lit quand elle me posa une question qui rompit ce silence qui commençait à se faire gênant.

 _"Sinon, tu es ici pour quoi ?"_ Demanda-t-elle d'un air légèrement curieux.

 _"Sport ou plus précisément Athlé, et toi ?"_

 _"Oh, athlé! Tu dois être plutôt bonne dans ce cas, j'ai entendu dire que l'équipe était une des meilleures du pays. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je suis en formation de santé , mais c'est surtout pour la médecine en fait."_

 _"C'est cool ! Comme sa si jamais j'me fait mal pendant un de mes entraînements je saurais qui aller voir!"_ Disais-je avec ironie.

La jolie blonde rigola à ma blague ce qui me fit rire moi aussi, et on continua de ranger nos affaires tout en se racontant ce qui nous avait menées toutes les deux ici.

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. En tout cas j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire ce début d'histoire!**  
 **Je vous retrouve dans une ou deux semaines tous dépends de mon temps pour écrire, sachant que je ne suis plus en vacance, je n'ai que le weekend pour écrire ou encore les rares heures de permanence pendant les cours :)**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, comme prévu. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! :)**

 **J'ai finalement décidé de poster tous les Dimanches au lieu de Mercredi car c'est plus pratique pour moi.**

 **Désolé si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe.**

 **L'univers de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 _[GUIDE] : La visite va bientôt toucher à sa fin. Nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans le grand hall, c'est ici que vous pourrez trouver les espaces les plus importants du campus l'accueil, l'infirmerie, secrétariat... A votre droite ce sont les distributeurs ainsi qu'un espace repos, à utiliser avec modération. Devant vous ce sont les casiers des professeurs, vous pourrez y déposer vos contrôles que vous n'aviez pas rendu la veille, mots d'absence ou autre.A votre gauche c'est le secrétariat, si vous avez un problème hésitez surtout pas à venir voir une des secrétaires. Et en face du secrétariat c'est l'infirmerie, au cas ou vous tomberez malades ou que vous vous seriez blessez. Vous pourrez également y trouver des médicaments sans ordonnance en cas extrême. On a fait le tour, la visite est terminée. Je vous laisse commencer vos premiers cours, mais avant, voici à chacun son emploi du temps, comme vous n'avez pas tous choisi les même formations c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit différent de votre voisin._

La visite est enfin finie il était temps. J'en pouvais vraiment plus d'entendre quelqu'un expliquer les moindre recoins de l'université. Bref, voyons voir cet emploi du temps qui m'a pas l'air très chargé. « Oh ! Je commence par athlé si c'est pas une bonne chose pour commencer la journée ! »

Je me rapproche de plus en plus du stade malgré le fait que je n'ai absolument rien

écouté de cette visite plus qu'ennuyante, j'arrive tout de même à me repérer, bon à la fois c'est tellement bien indiqué qu'il faut vraiment pas être doué pour se perdre...

Je suis enfin arrivée, le stade est gigantesque et la pelouse est intacte à croire qu'elle n'est pas réelle, la piste d'athlétisme qui entoure le stade ressemble à une piste olympique, des personnes cours, parlent de leurs exploits, alors que d'autres s'entraînent avec le sourire. J'adore ce campus, sincèrement, les gens respirent tous la joie de vivre. Tous le monde à l'air heureux. Soudain une voix pas jeune ni vieille vint m'aborder, c'est le coach de l'équipe d'athlétisme, tout à coup mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, j'en ai aucune idée de pourquoi, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas habituée à faire face à un coach aussi réputé que lui, ou alors la peur qu'ont me dise qu'ils se sont trompés et que au final il ont pas besoins d'une nouvelle recru.

« Bonjours, Octavia c'est ça ? » dit-il d'un ton légèrement froid.

« Oui c'est bien moi. » répondais-je au tac au tac.

« Enchanté, Coach Kane, mais appel moi Marcus ou Kane j'aime pas qu'on mette coach devant mon nom.»

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me coupe :

« Tu as donc été recrutée pour être dans notre équipe d'athlétisme, j'espère que tu ne nous décevra pas » Il me tend un sac avec l'emblème de l'université dessus, et il continu.

« Dedans tu as la tenue officielle du club, à utiliser seulement l'or des compétitions, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Je fis un hochement de tête pour bien montrer que j'ai compris, et parti en direction des vestiaires, qui eux étaient vides alors je me mis à me changer en toute tranquillité.

Je sors des vestiaires, le soleil m'éblouis et j'aperçois deux silhouettes, une brune qui est en position de départ sur des starting-block et une autre blonde qui la regarde. Quand soudain le coach Kane m'interrompt.

« Raven et Harper, nos deux meilleurs athlètes. »

« Que..qui...quoi ? » à vrai dire je ne comprenais pas trop de quoi il parlait j'étais tellement fixé sur ces deux filles que j'oubliais ce qui m'entourait.

« Bon je t'explique, Raven c'est la brune qui est en train de courir, et... » je l'interrompt directement.

« Ah ok, c'est bon je vois.», je crois que j'ai dis ses mots tellement vite que même moi je me suis pas tout à fait ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de lui couper la parole comme ça, mais cette fille est tellement belle. Heu quoi qu'est ce que je viens dire là ? Qu'elle était belle ? Aow, Octavia faut que tu te calme on est pas ici pour crusher sur le/la première venu.

Kane reprit la parole:

«Viens suis moi, je vais te les présenter, et après tu pourra t'entraîner avec elle. »

Je fis un signe de la tête pour dire que j'étais d'accord -même si, je dois l'avouer, ça me mettais légèrement mal à l'aise- , et il m'emmena au près des deux athlètes.

«Raven, Octavia, Octavia, Raven.»

«Harper, Octavia, Octavia, Harper.»

Je croise le regard de la belle latino sans pourvoir en ressortir, elle avait une peau si parfaite, elle avait l'air si douce, sans oublier son sourire en coin qui ferait craquer plus d'une personne. Ainsi que son magnifique bronzage qui m'avait l'air parfait. « Oh ! A quoi tu pense Octavia, sors de tes pensées ! » Je lui serre alors la main suivi de celle de la blonde et vint à leur tour de parler.

« Oh, alors c'est toi la nouvelle première année ? commença Raven.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. » lui répondais-je timidement.

« Du fait qu'elle est nouvelle, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous entraîner avec elle pour qu'elle prenne ses marques, êtes-vous d'accords? » ajouta Kane.

« Oui sans problèmes. » acquiesça Raven.

Me voilà soulagée au moins elles me déteste pas, car j'en ai vue des jalouses en athlé, sans vouloir me venter...

Mais j'ai peut être parlée trop vite, car vint enfin le moment ou Harper, la blonde, s'ajouta.

« Mais, on s'est toujours entraînées toutes les deux, pourquoi vouloir changer ça? »

Raven repris la parole, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être si contente que ça en entendant les mots d'Harper.

« Harper ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle à le droit de s'entraîner avec nous ici si elle le veut, et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va l'en empêcher. »

La jolie blonde fut déjà légèrement surprise par les mots de Raven, peut être du fait qu'elles étais proches. Puis elle se mit à rouler des yeux et lâcher un « ok » tout en soupirant.

L'entraînement s'acheva et on rentra toutes dans les vestiaires, mais bizarrement personne ne se changeait, et je compris très vite pour quelle raison quand l'entraîneur entra dans les vestiaires.

« Comme vous aurez pu le constater une nouvelle tête nous a rejoins, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, elle s'appelle Octavia et elle est en 1ère année.

J'espère que vous l'accepterez, je veux pas voir de jalousie, bizutage et encore d'autres conneries de ce genre. Est-ce clair ? »

Tout le monde répondit en cœur : « Oui, Kane. »

Et quand il fut parti tout le monde commença à se changer.

C'était enfin l'heure de manger je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le self quand une voix m'appela :

« Octavia ? Tu es toute seule ? »

C'était Clarke.

« Oui... » répondais-je, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres,heureuse de la voir.

« Je vais pas te laisser manger toute seule, aller viens comme ça je vais te présenter à mes amis. »

« Tu es sûre, car je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... » dis-je l'air faussement embarrassé.

« Meuhh non t'inquiète, je paris même qu'ils seront ravis de te voir. » rétorqua-elle.

« Bon si tu le dis, alors j'accepte. » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, rassuré de ne pas affronter la solitude l'or de mon premier repas à l'université.

Et elle me prit par le bras, et on se mit en route vers le self.

Je venais tout juste de remplir mon plateau. Je suivais Clarke s'en réellement savoir où elle allait m'emmener, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approcha d'une table avec trois garçons et deux filles.

Je m'assis à côté de Clarke et à ma droite se trouvait un grand garçon, avec un masque de ski sur la tête. Il avait l'air sympa. En face de moi se trouvait une fille de petite taille avec des cheveux noirs un peu en pagailles, la peau plus ou moins pâle et portait un petit sourire. A côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon avec les cheveux lissés en arrière avec une légère couche de gel. Il avait un air un peu « badboy ». En face de Clarke se trouvait un asiatique très mignon et avait l'air heureux de me voir.

« Bon alors je te présente Jasper, le gars avec le masque de ski, Monty le petit asiate et Maya et Murphy qui se trouvent en face de toi. » intervint Clarke.

« Ravie de vous connaître » répondais-je.

Monty prit la parole.

« On est ravis de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que tu te plaira avec nous. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et on commença à manger tout en se racontant notre rentrée. « Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. »

Les cours se sont enfin terminés, j'arpente les couloirs des dortoirs tout en étant sur mon téléphone quand soudain je percute quelqu'un :

« Oh, désolé je t'avais pas vu, ça va ?

Après avoir posé cette question je me rendis compte que c'est Raven. Oui ! La jolie métisse qui me donne des pensées bizarres dès que la vois.

« Oh, Octavia ! Je pensais pas te voir ici. »

J'eus à peine le temps de commencer à parler qu'elle me coupe.

« Je m'apprêtais à aller m'entraîner avec Harper, sauf qu'elle n'est pas libre, ça te dérange de venir ? A moins que tu sois rincée, et la je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas. »

Ok, ok, ok je rêve ou elle m'a demandé de venir m'entraîner avec elle que toutes les deux ?! J'ai tellement envie de venir, d'en profiter pour la connaître un peu plus, mais je suis à la fois aussi tellement fatiguée. Bon qu'est ce que je fais alors... ?

« Au pire on a qu'une seule vie. »

« Oh, oui ! Avec plaisir ! » M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

Et on partit tout droit vers le stade.

Arrivé au stade on commença à se changer.

« Prête à retourner dans ton lit sans tes jambes » dis la jeune brune avec une petit ton humoristique.

« On verra qui sera le plus rapidement fatigué ! » dis-je en lui lançant un défi.

La latino se mit à rire « Alors apprête toi à t'entraîner toute la nuit ! »

On se mit à rire quelques minutes, puis vint l'heure de s'entraîner.

On commença d'abord par s'échauffer pour éviter se faire mal bêtement. Ensuite on commença par s'entraîner aux départs, c'était ce qu'on arrivait le moins bien à faire toute les deux, donc ça nous arrangeait. Ensuite on fit quelques courses de vitesse, elle gagnait à chaque reprise, sauf une fois quand elle avait perdu une pointe de ses chaussures en pleine course. Après tout ça je me suis reposé cinq minutes pour boire et avoir des nouvelles de mon frère, Bellamy, alors que elle, Raven, continuait à s'entraîner, elle avait raison d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai été fatigué en première. Mais tant pis au moins je pouvais l'admirer dans son entraî est encore plus belle en plein effort, avec sa queue de cheval qui tangue de gauche à droite, ça manière de courir impeccable, les muscles de ses jambes se contracter quand elle courait et j'en passe...Bref, un vrai spectacle.

Il était presque 22h quand on retourna aux vestiaires pour se changer. On refit le même chemin qu'à l'allée sauf que là, elle m'accompagnait devant la porte de ma chambre, je fut surprise je m'attendais pas du tout à cela, mais j'étais contente de se petit signe affectueux.

« A demain, O » et elle me fit un bisou sur la joue, ce qui me fit très vite devenir rouge.

« Oui, à demain. » lui dis-je en souriant malgré ma tête, qui, à ce moment, ressemblait à une tomate.

Je rentrai alors me coucher en pensant à cette superbe soirée, et au surnom qu'elle m'avait donné, personne d'autre à part ma mère et mon frère ne m'appelais comme ça, ce qui, en y repensant, me fit me sentir bizarre mais à la fois heureuse car j'adorais ce surnom.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou... On se retrouve Dimanche prochain !**

 **Je tenais aussi à préciser que il n'y aura pas que un point de vue d'Octavia, celui de Raven ne devrai pas tarder à arriver ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - I love you, Big Brother

**Hey ! Donc voilà le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;) Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai du mal à rester dans les cordes. Du coup j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine mais pas un jour précis. Je tenais aussi à remercier les personnes qui mettent des follows, reviews et favs ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Désolé si j'ai oublié des fautes.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Je dormais paisiblement quand un bruit insupportable vint me réveiller. C'était mon réveil, il indiquait 6:00 ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je me dépêche, si je veux aller faire mon jogging du matin. Je descends alors de mon lit, j'aperçois Clarke qui, elle, dort je lâche alors un soupire, soulagé de ne pas l'avoir réveillée. Je me dirige vers ma valise -car oui, je ne l'ai toujours pas défaite- pour prendre mes affaires de sport. J'enfile ma brassière, mon leggings noir ainsi que ma nouvelle paire de chaussures. Je n'oublie pas d'accrocher mon téléphone à mon bras pour vérifier ma tension, le nombre de kilomètres parcourus et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me faire une parfaite queue de cheval haute. Et me voilà enfin prête ! Je me dirige alors vers les bois de l'université.

Il ne me restai que quelques minutes et j'avais fini mon jogging, quand soudain j'entendis une voix familière discuter, fin du moins deux, après avoir entendu une deuxième. Après avoir un peu mieux distingué les deux voix. J'hésitai à continuer de courir ou bien aller voir ce qui se passait là-bas. Mais ma curiosité le remporta. Je m'approche alors des voix, et petit à petit je me rendis compte je m'éloignai de mon chemin.

J'aperçois une silhouette que j'avais déjà vu auparavant ainsi qu'une autre en face d'elle mais je ne parvins même pas à voir son corps, qui ce dernier est caché par la première silhouette qui en m'approchant de deux pas put distinguer que c'était un homme. Mais je ne le voyais pas assez bien pour pouvoir réellement savoir qui ça peut bien être. Je décide alors de ma m'approcher et c'est à ce moment que mon cœur fit un bond, j'avais marché sur une branche qui fit un bruit impossible. Ok, je suis foutu. Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers moi quand mon cœur fit encore un bond, car Raven se tenait en face de moi accompagnée d'un garçon et- Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?!

O ? me lança-t-il avec un regard d'incompréhension

Bellamy ?! Lui dis-je en sentant un légé sourire me monter aux lèvres.

Je me précipitai vers lui et lui sauta dessus agrippant mes pieds dans le bas de son dos ainsi que mes bras qui encerclaient son cou. Ça faisait 1 an que l'on ne s'était pas vu, et j'étais tellement heureuse de le voir. Mais une question me monta au cerveau, que faisait-il ici, dans les bois de mon université avec ma coéquipière d'athlétisme? Je mis alors fin à notre câlin de retrouvailles :

« Je suis hyper contente de voir Bellamy tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ! Mais juste, qu'est ce que toi et Raven faites-vous ici ? Je m'arrête quelques secondes de parler et repris « Ah et en fait, Salut Raven ! » lui dis-je tout en lui tendant un sourire. Elle me rend mon sourire et répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Puis Bellamy prit la parole.

« On était juste là pour discuter rien de plus, et ensuite j'avais prévu d'aller te voir. »

« Heu...ouai c'est bien tout ça, mais depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? Parce que là je suis un peu perdu. » J'essayais de le faire tourner en bourrique, car je voyais très qu'il mentait ou du moins, qu'il essayai de me cacher quelque chose. Ce qui me surpris d'ailleurs, car on se cachait rarement des choses tous les deux, donc là ça devait être vraiment spécial.

Il hésita avant prendre la parole, et commença à s'expliquer.

« Bah tu sais O, il peut se passer pleins de choses en un an et- » Raven le coupe sans aucune hésitation.

« Et on s'est rencontré en soirée et depuis on est devenu très proche, comme Meilleurs amis si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux, ce qui la rendait très sexy. Et merde ça recommence, encore des pensées bizarres...

J'acquiesçai en signe de compréhension, et la jolie brune reprit la conversation.

« Bref, je dois y aller, je vous laisse. » et elle s'éloigna petit à petit de moi et mon frère, qui lui, avait l'air dans la lune.

Je passe alors ma main devant ses yeux et lui mis une petite tapette sur la joue, rien de bien méchant.

« O !? » dit-il

«Désolé petit chou je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal» dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

« Ahah, très drôle...Tu peux me dire qu'elle heure il est s'il te plaît j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la voiture. »

« 7 heure et-, Oh non ! Je vais être en retard je suis vraiment désolé on se voit quand ? »

Il ricane en voyant dans quel état je me suis mise juste parce que j'allais être en retard. Pour ensuite me donner l'heure à la quelle on pourrait se voir.

« Ce midi. Dès que ta pose déjeuné commence tu viendra devant la bâtiment principal de l'université ? Je t'attendrai ici d'accord ?

« Pas de problème ! » Répondis-je à toute allure.

« A ce midi Bell » et je parti en courant, direction les dortoirs.

La sonnerie retenti ce qui signifiait la fin de la mâtiner, et tant mieux car j'en pouvais vraiment plus de tous ses cours plus qu'ennuyants. Et je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver mon frère.

Je dévale les escaliers en voyant mon frère m' me retrouve enfin en face de lui. Il c'était fait tout beau comme s'il avait un rancard, il portait une chemise bleu ciel déboutonnée jusqu'au torse, qui laissait apparaître les muscles de ses bras ainsi que ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Il portait un magnifique pantalon beige qui devait coûter un bras. Il m'emmena ensuite à sa voiture. Mais d'où il sort tout cet argent ?!

« Alors, elle pas jolie ma petite Audi décapotable ? »

« Elle est Magnifique. Mais d'où tu sors tout ça ? »

 _« Ahha,_ il me fit un clin d'œil, _on en reparlera tranquillement au resto »_

Je saute par dessus la porte de la voiture comme dans les films et on se mit en route direction le mystérieux restaurant dans le quel il allait nous emmener.

Sur la route je reçus un texto.

Clarke :

« Tu ne mange pas aujourd'hui? »

« Non je suis avec mon frère, Bellamy, ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu du coup il m'emmène au resto. Sinon ça va ? »

Clarke :

« Ohh, j'suis contente pour toi ! Profite dans ce cas. Tu me racontera tout ce soir. Et sinon pour répondre à ta question, oui je vais bien :) »

« T'inquiète ;) Bon je suis arrivé j'te laisse à cet aprem ! »

Clarke :

« Oui, à cet aprem »

On était enfin arrivé après un bon quart d'heure de route. On descendit de la voiture, on se trouvait devant une mignonne petite pizzeria. Là il avait tapé dans mille, il savait très bien que les restaurants gastronomiques, luxueux et cetera ça m'ennuyait.

« Alors t'aime ? » dit-il alors qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse.

« Bien sûr que j'aime ! J'adore même ! » lui lançais-je

Il me fit un grand sourire et on entra dans le restaurant.

On était arrivé au campus il me déposa là ou on s'était retrouvé, il me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota :

« A demain, O »

On avait passé un super bon moment ensemble, on avait énormément parlé, il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé un poste très important dans une grande boîte mondialement connue, d'où le fait qu'il soit aussi aisé. Il m'avait aussi dit que si jamais j'aurai du mal à payer ma place à l'université il serait ravi de m'aider. Il m'avait un peu mieux éclairé sur sa relation avec Raven, qu'elle l'avait aidé après la mort de Gina, sa petite amie, et que c'était quelqu'un de génial. Mais rien par apport à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, la pseudo dispute entre les deux amis et aussi le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux très bizarres et enchaînaient des gaffes sans même s'en même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Bref affaire à élucider. Et après rien de bien intéressant juste le patati et patata de retrouvailles entre frère et sœur.

Je me rendais compte que j'avais athlé dans une demie heure, et je me demandais comme j'allais faire pour courir avec tout ce que je m'étais enfilé ce midi. « Bravo, O » me disais-je en pensant à la catastrophe que j'allais faire lors de cette entraînement d'évaluation pour couronner le tout.

Je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans le vestiaire pour me changer quand mon téléphone sonna un court instant, ce qui voulait dire que c'était un message.

Raven :

RDV à 20H00 pour fêter le début de l'année ! Ça avait beau être un message groupé, je souriais bêtement à la vue de ce message.

Je m'étais décidé d'y aller, et heureusement que demain c'était Samedi.

Je rangeai mon téléphone à la vue de l'heure 14h29 en gros dans une minute le cours allait commencer. Je me précipite alors dans le vestiaire, qui, sans aucun étonnement était vide et me mit à me changer.

Alors que je m'apprêtais 0 enfiler mon t-shirt quelqu'un arriva en trombe dans le vestiaire. C'était Raven. Elle fixait mon regard sans lâcher un mot et je faisais de même, comme si toutes les deux on était perdue dans le regard de l'autre.

 _PDV RAVEN_

J'étais en retard à cause de cette foutue soirée que je devais préparer, je me mis alors à courir jusqu'aux vestiaires à toute vitesse. J'ouvre la porte tel un barbare pensant que j'étais seule, mais non, je tomba nez à nez avec Octavia qui allait sûrement enfiler son t-shirt, chose qu'elle ne put faire vu la façon dont je suis rentré. Elle me regardait l'air étonnée, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle tout de même je n'avais pas eu vraiment l'occasion de le remarquer ces temps-ci mais « Waoo » je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte au final. Nos yeux ne voulaient plus se quitter, à part une où deux fois ou je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'empêcher de regarder quelques centimètres en dessous...

Après au moins une minute sans rien faire elle prit la parole.

« On...heu..je fin, je crois que Kane nous attends on devrait se dépêcher... »

dit-elle l'air gênée

« Oui désolé de t'avoir fait peur en arrivant de cette sorte _»_ dis-je en mettant ma main derrière ma nuque.

Elle finit d'enfiler son t-shirt « Ne le sois pas » et me décrocha un sourire que je lui rendais aussi tôt.

 _PDV OCTAVIA_

L'entraînement était enfin fini le coach nous avait reprochés à moi et Raven que ça sera la dernière foi que l'on sera en retard sinon on allait être expulsé du cours d'athlé pendant une semaine, Super... Je marchais tranquillement en direction des chambres quand quelqu'un prononça mon prénom.

«Octavia !?»

«Raven ?»

«Bon déjà je tenais à m'excuser du fait que Kane t'es posé un strike j'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et sinon pour demain soir tu peux venir ?»

« T'inquiète c'est rien, et oui demain je viens, pour ça il y a pas de problème !»

«Ok c'est cool, merci, à demain alors» me dit-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

«A demain» murmurai-je

Et on repart chacune de notre côté.

J'étais rentrée dans ma chambre, Clarke était là, assise, en train de dessiner. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer tellement était-elle plongée dans son dessin, qui, ce dernier, était magnifique.

« C'est magnifique »

Elle fit un mini sursaut étonnée de me voir ici « Oh je t'avais pas vu, merci »

Elle posa son dessin et continua « Alors, c'était cool ce midi avec ton frère ? »

« Oh c'était super ! »

« Aller raconte moi tout » dit-elle l'air intriguée.

Et on partit dans une longue discussion.


End file.
